


the Quiet We Fill

by Leviadiane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (I mean the promise from 158... but be safe everyone), Gen, and I kinda hope they'll find eachother and be happy for like 2 secs, i just love jon and daisy's friendship, kind of suicidal thoughts at the beginning, no beta reading so are there grammatical and logical gaps? probably, not only that I don't know how to tag I also refuse to learn i guess, spoilers up to MAG 165
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviadiane/pseuds/Leviadiane
Summary: The world was quiet apart from Jon’s shooting voice and even the horrific things he was saying couldn’t take the peace away from her. So Daisy let him fill the quiet.---Daisy sits with Jon while he vents.I am not good at summaries...
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood (background), slightest bit of Alice "Daisy" Tonner & Basira Hussain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	the Quiet We Fill

**Author's Note:**

> I will stop writing about Jon talking Daisy out of the Hunt's influence when Jonny gives me the canon version, maybe...  
> wanna check this out on [tumblr](https://archived-lara.tumblr.com/post/617381223469400064/i-saw-a-post-that-made-me-think-about-daisy-and)

Jon and Martin found her just as Basira did. She almost wished they were a bit late. It wasn’t really fair to Basira maybe, but god she just wanted it to end. Daisy was waiting for her. She knew Basira would keep her promise and death would be better than being lost in the Hunt. The forever chasing, the aimless wondering, the prey that run, but not fast enough. Never fast enough. 

She tried finding monsters. Monsters like her. Cause they were faster and stronger than other prey, took longer to hunt and she just needed to bid her time till Basira found her. She hated causing harm she hated hunting what once was people till there was nothing but fear left in the poor husks of... Well she never got to finish that thought before really, no need to start now. Monsters were... Better? Was it because she didn’t want to hurt what might’ve been innocent people, or was it just her old habit snapping back into place? So long they fooled themselves in the archives, it’s gone away yay(!) But as much as it loves the chase the Hunt won't let its prey to run forever, and its hunters don’t get to hide either. There is a game to be played, and no one cares what the pieces might want.

So the only thing Daisy had to look forward to in between one prey and the next was the relief she would get when her partner killed the big bad wolf, with the scent of blood she never got to outrun and the maddening thump-thump-thump of the adrenalin filled heart. A beat so loud it almost covers up the screams of her prey. All she wanted was the quiet. With a bullet to the head or the heart, or maybe both, she hoped to find rest.

But of course, Jon wouldn’t let it. Perfect timing really. Right as she was preparing to be the prey, Jonathan Sims had to walk in there with a wild new haircut and horrible clothes that doesn’t make the slightest sense and damn it all to hell, was he seriously wearing her cardigan? He called out to Basira first. Asked her to give him a minute, pleaded a little when she wanted to refuse, her head no doubt swaying with the power around them, the same power that ran through Daisy’s veins. In there you had to pick, are you the hunter or are you the prey, will you run or will you chase? Jon broke through it and made her stop.

Against Martin’s better judgement it seemed, although he didn’t seem to protest much, goodness did they have a death wish or were they trying to test the limits of the new world? 

_No!_ Daisy wanted to yell, _Please just don’t make me live with your blood on me too._ But the Hunt didn’t call to her. As he took a step closer she wanted to run. She felt like prey. 

It didn’t make sense to her mind that all her instincts yelled at her _Danger, Run, Danger_ when all her eyes saw was this small man who managed to look like he hasn’t slept in years even in a world no one needed sleep, all skin and bones. And he managed to talk her down. Calm her ever louder heart with just his words and the damned sense of security he brought her, the quiet she longed for. She felt her claws retracting, the thrill of the chase loosening its grip on her. Till she couldn’t stand anymore. She realized she was gonna fall down and for the first time in months she could let it. And when she did let go instead of the hard ground she fell into the skinny arms of her friend. How he managed to hold her up was a mystery to her, but she didn’t bother thinking much as she let herself be embraced, be held up and finally feel how tired she really was. Jon shrugged off the cardigan awkwardly as he held her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

...

Now they walked. Slowly towards the center of all these horrors, to the place that had been both a safe haven and hell for all of them, to do _something_ about this apocalypse world, Daisy once more under the calm gaze of the Eye, walking away from the Hunt. Tuning out its calls. Basira was silent beside her, and Daisy knew it must be just as weird to her walking like this when just mere hours ago she was going to kill her. Jon and Martin walked in front of them, trying to start some idle conversation to drown out the screams around them.

Daisy noticed the more they walked the quieter Jon got. He seemed like he was going to be sick any minute. She reached for his arm, only for Basira to grab it in the air, eyes wide, on high alert. Both Martin and Jon froze not knowing what to do.

“Relax, I was just gonna ask him if he was ok,” whispered Daisy. Her throat ached every time she did more than humming, words felt foreign on her tongue after months of not talking. Then, pushing past the pain of her partner fearing her, she turned her eyes to Jon and raised an eyebrow at him.

Martin's eyes somehow got wider and turned to Jon in an apologetic way “Oh I am such an idiot, I completely forgot. Do you need to...”

“I think I need to, yeah sorry I just thought it wasn’t the time to... bring it up? Why don’t you guys go ahead, I’ll join you in a moment.” Jon looked ashamed for some reason. Daisy wondered what this was about.

“Are you the only person who needs to go to the bathroom in this hell world?” she couldn’t follow their conversation and decided the air could do with a bit of lightening. And it worked, Martin looked like he was gonna laugh. “Wha- oh god no! Nothing like that, well somethi- yeah no not like that at all. I just. I need to vent for a bit. Like how I needed to read the statements. You don’t need to hear it. Martin usually takes a walk, so just go ahead?” Jon was so flustered, Daisy almost felt bad about the joke but when he looked up to her and Basira there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. They were slightly glowing like there was a green fire behind his irises.

Basira just exhaled slowly and walked ahead, Martin followed her but Daisy stayed.

“Aren’t you gonna go with them?” Jon asked after a beat.

“Would you mind if I stayed? I don’t think Basira likes having me around just yet. And I’d prefer to sit and wait now that I can. Besides it must feel better not being all alone while, what did you call it? Venting?”

“I don’t have a word for it actually. It’s like the world is full of statements that demand to be read and it just spills out of me. I wouldn’t mind it but you might. It isn’t pretty Daisy.”

“Huh, interesting. You know I don’t mind listening to you record, hey how long have you been holding that tape recorder?”

“Oh? Since Martin and Basira walked away? Sorry I didn’t even notice. It will hit closer than it did back then Daisy, we’re in the Hunt’s territory now. You... You don’t need to hear that, or see me like that.”

“Jon, if we are talking about not needing to see the avatar sides of each other, I’m still half covered in dried blood you know, so we kinda already crossed that line, don’t you think? I know you can’t help thinking it’s a bad thing, but for what might be the first time in my life I have some hope that we don’t have to do this forever. Do what you need to do. You wouldn’t ask someone to not look while you were drinking water back when we needed to now, would you?”

“I... thanks I guess and. Daisy for what it’s worth I’m sorry. For everything. Don't give me that look, I know we talked about this. I’m not saying you’re completely innocent. Doesn't change the fact that it sucks and I would prefer you didn’t have to go through it.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry about you too. Oh and thanks for the cardigan too.”

“You do know it’s yours, right? It was too big for me anyways. I just grabbed it on our way out of the cabin. I think I was hoping I’d get the chance to return it to its owner.”

“Didn’t you have a statement to spill out of you?”

“Wow rude much. I’m getting to it, calm down.”

So they sat on the ground full of dead grass and Daisy let his friends voice wash over her. Her brain not fixating on any one word and following the flow of his voice, looking into his bright green eyes, watching the tension drain out of his shoulders. With the comforting weight of her favorite cardigan and holding the hand of her friend who saved her more than twice now she just managed to find some sort of calm. The world was quiet apart from Jon’s shooting voice and even the horrific things he was saying couldn’t take the peace away from her. So Daisy let him fill the quiet. When Jon finished his recording, they got up. Jon looked worried but Daisy just smiled at him and they started walking again.

“Thanks,”

“Jonathan I don’t care if your eyes glow now, if you thank me one more time, I will break an arm or two.”

“What?”

“I’m serious. You’re so skinny it would be like snapping a twig”

“No, not that. I mean maybe that, we’ll come back to it in a moment but my eyes are what now?!”

Daisy just laughed.

“I’ll stop saying thanks if you do too... C’mon they’re this way.”

\---

“Did you guys know Jon finds merry-go-rounds thrilling?”

“MARTIN!!!”

“You what!?”

“Oh no no no I must know more! Tell me everything!”


End file.
